A Chance Encounter
by Lineoflights
Summary: AU. Their encounter was just a coincidence, if they exist. Still, it was a good thing, for without it, the two never would have met. Now that the dramatic opening is done, lets take some overused ideas and see how far we can take them! NanoFate
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Okay, this is that NanohaxFate piece I said I would write, much earlier than I implied it would be, except for one thing. I decided to make this a full chaptered story instead of a oneshot, which is understandable considering that it would require way too much writing to fit it all in a oneshot. Especially considering that I don't know how long this will be yet.

First off, I believe some introduction to the setting is in order. You see, this is one of those High School AUs, so you might want to leave now if you don't like them. Since I didn't want to include the Forwards in this, I am forced to use OCs instead, if you don't like that, I am sorry.

Without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

"Waaaaah! Look out!"

"Ow!"

_It all began with a chance encounter, between one person that was lost in her thoughts and not looking, and another moving so fast that she couldn't see what was in her way. _

"Oh, sorry there, I wasn't looking."

"No, it's my problem, I should have been more careful."

_Yet, without the two being as distracted as they were, the events to come would never have happened._

"Oh, don't be silly, it was my fault. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Fate Testarossa. Who are you?"

_Yes, it was an accidental collision between Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa that started it all. The story truly begins after the two have crashed, and after Fate had just introduced herself. In other words, right where the above dialogue left off._

"Me? I'm Fate Testarossa. Who are you?"

Fate introduced herself to the brown-haired girl that had just crashed into her, although she was wondering why the stranger hadn't bothered to introduce herself first. After stopping to think for a moment, the stranger began to talk.

"I'm Na-"

Before this mysterious person could introduce herself, however, someone interrupted her. Specifically, a blue-haired girl had called over from down the hall.

"Hey there! Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, just wait a bit!"

Sighing, Nanoha stood up and turned to Fate, and quickly apologized before running off, leaving Fate wondering what the heck was going on exactly. Shrugging it off, Fate stood up and was about to walk away when her friend Shya stopped her.

"Wow, was that just Nanoha Takamachi, surprise to see her here, in my opinion. Anyways, Fate, wanna head to History together?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Say, who did you say that was?"

Sighing, Shya, pushing her green hair behind her ear, which pretty much everyone that knew her knew that signaled that she was enthralled at the other person's lack of knowledge. Pulling out a short book from inside her uniform, she opened her mouth before Fate stopped her.

"Wait, can you just give me the short version?"

Looking disappointed, Shya pouted for a second before putting on the same energetic look she had before Fate stopped her, and continued.

"Fine," She started, putting away the short book that she had pulled out. "That was Nanoha Takamachi. I'm surprised you don't know her."

"Well, excuse me for not aiming to be a reporter like you."

Although she wasn't usually as emotional as that, Fate felt that since her friend was so energetic, she should be as well.

"Are you kidding me? She's, like, the most popular kid in school. From my intel, I've gathered the fact that the boys all think she's attractive beyond belief, and all the girls just seem to flock to her, noticing all the attention she gets, not to mention how intelligent she is. General consensus seems to say that she's pretty rich, but that hasn't been confirmed yet."

"Really? Oh well, guess we should start heading to class now, the bell's about to ring."

In history class, the teacher started talking about how America was formed, which Fate thought was especially weird, considering that yesterday they were talking about how Japan was formed. It seemed that he felt a need to go over everything they had in their first year of high school. Hopefully, he would let them actually learn something in their second year, but... things weren't looking too good. Not that it mattered that much, anyways. If they just spent the entire time reviewing, then things wouldn't be too hard. Better than the Algebra Honors class, which, coincidentally, was up next.

In this class, tests were given frequently. And on extremely random things.. For example, today's test had been on equations that were so long, they took 20 lines just to get to the = sign. Keep in mind that the lines are as long as a magazine, sideways. Yesterdays was on uses of the Pythagorean theorem, while using it on triangles whose measurements were so strange, that it wouldn't be uncommon for an answer to be at least 50 digits long. That was when most students just put down random numbers so that they didn't have to calculate that long. Fate was one of the few that actually put down all 50 numbers.

Anyways, the school day progressed as it did the other days, and as Fate was walking home a hand stuck out of the bushes and pulled her in, just when she was in a spot nobody else would see this happening. By the time Fate had registered what had happened, she looked up and saw that the one that had pulled her in was Nanoha, and that the surrounding area was surprisingly spacious. Seeing the questioning look on Fate's face, Nanoha seemed to read her mind and answer the question that would be on everybody's mind.

"Oh, sorry about that Fate, I wanted to talk to you privately, but that's really hard to do when you have so many groupies following you. I swear, they're crazy! It's so hard to lose them before getting back home."

"I... See. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Fate responded, clearly wondering what the heck was happening.

"Nothing, I just wanted to apologize for crashing into you earlier. I'm Nanoha Takamachi, by the way."

"What do you mean? As I said, it was my fault."

"Well, either way, I just wanted to apologize. Say, I am curious though, you didn't know who I was. Can I see your schedule? I wanna know why."

"Sure." Fate responded, not knowing what to say to someone after they apologize once they pull you into a bush to have a private conversation. Nanoha's following comment knocked her out of her tranced state.

"Wow, we have a good number of classes together. Strange we didn't meet each other before, huh?" Nanoha remarked, circling all the classes they shared before handing the schedule back to Fate.

"Well, I prefer to stay out of the attention, so I probably just ignored it when everyone grouped together."

"True, you seem like that. Well, anyways, guess I've gotta go."

As Nanoha ran off, Fate glanced down at the schedule and saw that Nanoha was putting things a bit lightly, out of 5 periods a day with 2 unique ones besides those, they shared all but 5 classes. One normal class, and 4 unique ones. Deciding to think about it later, Fate decided to go and remind her mom to make a lunch tomorrow, for the Physics field trip, which coincidentally was one of the classes she shared. Not that she expected to see the girl on it, considering that she apparently had a large fanbase, Fate started walking home, wondering what exactly that brown-haired girl she had met today was up to.

* * *

That's it for now, please tell me what you think and what I should work on in a review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Chapter 2. You know, surprisingly, I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Maybe it's because it's all been outlined already and i just need to flesh things out? Anyways, I think I named the school a bit strangely, if you think about it, but I just wanted to do it.

I admit that this is a really overused story idea, yet I wanted to try it out anyways, just because I like stories like that. In other words, I accept that this plot line is really been used to death, and do not claim any sort of originality with the basic idea. The story itself, however, is my idea.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Fate sighed, the field trip just had to put back two weeks due to some scheduling errors, didn't it? Then again, Fate considered that that might be a good thing, considering her mother had forgotten to make a lunch for today. Sometimes Fate could swear that Precia hated her, but maybe that was just her imagination. Either way, she had no lunch for today and not reservations for a lunch at the cafeteria, so she would have to buy a lunch regularly. Not that it wasn't bad, of course, seeing as the strangely named TSAB high school was known, at least in the surrounding area, for good food no matter what. It was just a matter of standing in line for a while. Which was fine, since Fate really didn't have anything else to do, as Shya had run off at the start of the period, without any explanation whatsoever. Pushing that thought aside, Fate walked up to the counter, placed a quick order for Noodle Meal A, and proceeded to the cash register, reaching in the compartment of her bag where she kept all her money, only to remember that she had left all her cash at home because she was cleaning out her bag, and forgot to put it in. Paling for a second, Fate quickly acted and reached into her pocket, pulling out money from there, just to find out that she fell 5 dollars short of paying. Raising her eyebrow, the cash register lady sighed.

"What's this? You're out of cash? Sigh... you should have checked before you came. Now what will we do?"

"Um... Well..."

Fate really didn't know what to say right now, she was too busy panicking because, to put it simply, she had no clue what to do now. It was bad enough that she had no lunch, but now it seemed that she would be sentenced to cleanup work, which was cleaning up the cafeteria after school, with most of what you had to clean having its source in Chrono Harlaown, who was a mystery to most people, as they just couldn't tell why he was so strange, seeing as he was quite nice if you were around him. Either way, it would not be a fun time after school for now. Luckily for Fate, salvation arrived just then. I'm sure it isn't necessary to state who it was. Who else would it be in this type of story? I mean, you should have seen this idea enough by now to tell who it would be.

For the slower people out there, it was Nanoha.

As Fate stood there, inwardly panicking while the look on her face was mostly calm while there was still a little bit of fear in it.. Nanoha, who was talking to some of her friends as she was being followed by some groupies, came walking by. As she walked by the cash register, she noticed Fate, and decided to say hi.

"Oh, Fate! Hey there!"

"Huh? Nanoha? Good timing! Can I borrow 5 dollars?"

A gasp was heard among all those "following" Nanoha, as they were more like stalkers than followers. They were all shocked. In their eyes, a mere person had just asked to borrow money from the great Nanoha Takamachi. As if they hadn't felt insulted enough, Nanoha's response just sent spears through their hearts.

"Sure!"

As everyone fell to the ground in astonishment, elevating himself with one hand for a minute, the leader of the "followers" raised a proposition.

"Wait! We are obviously thinking of this the wrong way! Surely Mistress Nanoha is just saying that to have that other girl owe her a favor!"

Of course, as it should be expected, the next part of Nanoha and Fate's conversation quickly shot this theory down.

"Really? Thanks! I'll pay you back tommorow!"

"No no, no need. Just consider it payment for bumping into you."

And with that, the "followers" of Nanoha Takamachi fell to the ground. With the strongest of down swearing revenge on Fate before passing out. Most of the people that were just Nanoha fanboys and not "followers" began to glare at Fate, while a few began to dream about a NanohaxFate fantasy that really shouldn't be described here. Nevertheless, Fate was able to gain the money she needed, and Nanoha... Well, let's just save that for later, shall we? Anyways, after handing the rest of the money to the cash register lady who was rolling her eyes and mumbling something about how you could just see the subtext and gaining her food, the two people split up, but not before Nanoha could reply with a shrug to Fate's question of why everyone was collapsed behind her.

After school, as she was about to head home, Fate was greeted by a certain group of "followers".

"FATE TESTAROSSA!"

Their leader shouted overenthusiastically, motioning for the others to echo him. They did, creating a loud sound boom. Fate felt like covering her ears, but decided not to, as this was kind of amusing, even though she had no clue who they were. For all the other people that witnessed the scene, it was very amusing, to say the least.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"We will destroy you for messing with the great Nanoha Takamachi!"

Another enthusiastic shout came from the "followers", and by this point Fate was effectively scared. Sighing, she responded the way anyone would if a group of lunatics walked up to them and declared war on them.

"Okaay... I don't see why, but good luck with that."

"You will pay for insulting us, Fate Testarossa! Now, everyone! To the secret base, to plan our attack!"

As the "followers" filed out the door, Fate could only blink and wonder what exactly was going on.

The next morning, Fate was forced to arrive an hour earlier than she usually did, because her mother wanted her out of the house for some reason. Really, Fate had every right to assume that Precia hated her. Whether or not she was right remained to be seen. As she opened her locker to get her stuff, Fate found that it seems those people that confronted her yesterday weren't completely full of hot air, just 90% of them. Seeing that her Physics book had been taken, Fate just had to wonder what she would do again before Nanoha just happened to walk next to her, carrying all her books.

"Oh, Fate! Do you know where locker 525 is? I got moved to there and don't know where it is."

What might be surprising to most is that locker 525 was not conveniently next to Fate's.

"Actually, it's right down the hall over there."

Pointing to down the hall, Fate directed Nanoha down the hall before sighing to herself. Nanoha, of course, noticed Fate's sigh, and helped out her acquaintance, as you really couldn't say the two of them were friends. Not yet, anyways.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just think some people stole my Physics book."

"Here, I'll lend you mine."

"Really? But what will you do? You have the class at the same time as me, after all."

"Ah, don't worry. I'm sure I can get one off of one of my crazy devoted stalkers. Just be my friend, okay?"

"Sure, but... why me? I mean, I'm pretty much nobody. You... Well, you know."

"Come on, Fate. Don't put yourself so down. I'm actually pretty surprised you don't have a fanbase. You are pretty cute, after all. Anyways, I don't really have that many friends, just people that I'm a bit more acquainted with than others, that's all. Anyways, here. I need to go move my stuff before more people get here."

Putting her Physics book into Fate's hands, Nanoha began to carry all her stuff over to locker 525 and began unloading them while Fate shouted after her.

"Thanks! I'll give it back once I find mine!"

Fate felt a small smile come onto her face, which was a bit of a surprise, as she really didn't show emotion too much, she was a bit too focused on her studies. While Fate briefly thought that the universe was just trying to get her and Nanoha together, she brushed it off quickly and began to get ready.

* * *

Fate really doesn't know how close to the truth she really is. Anyways, will Fate accept Nanoha's invitation to be her friend? (Like you even have to ask...) Anyways, review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

First off, I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter. School's hit full drive recently and I have no real time to write this. As such, I only really have time to get this done around once a week, as that's all I really have right now.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

The two weeks to the field trip passed by quickly, with nothing important happening. Well, important things did happen, but not anything that knowledge of would enhance your experience here. It'll be like they never even existed.

Anyways, when the buses arrived at the museum, the teacher told everyone to pair up in groups of two. Since Shya wasn't in this class, Fate just leaned on a tree and waited. She wasn't the kind of person that went out and looked for a partner. She was the kind of person that just stood around and went with whoever else didn't have a partner in the end or showever invited her, although that was really quite rare. Like, once every fifteen times rare. As it turns out, Fate had only been on fifteen trips since the ratio started. So it really had only happened once and that was just an overly elaborate way of putting it.

As Fate was leaning on the tree, looking at the sky, she heard footsteps a small distance away. As she listened, Fate heard the footsteps getting closer and closer when she felt something grab her hands and pull her away. Taken by surprise, Fate looked up and spotted Nanoha, who was the one who had grabbed her hand. For those who didn't guess it was Nanoha, you really need to get around more. As Nanoha slowed down at such a rate that you would only notice her slowing down if you were going at the same speed as her, like Fate was forced to. As they were running, Fate saw some beads of sweat on the girl's neck and came to the conclusion that while she wasn't that bad at them, Nanoha wasn't exactly the best at athletics either.

While she was running, Nanoha occasionally glanced around, and just as she spotted a boy, he spoke to her.

"Ah! There you are!"

As the boy was progressively getting closer to the two of them, since Nanoha had stopped, Fate wondered what exactly Nanoha was doing. While she was thinking, the boy continued.

"Now then, let us go and..."

As the boy paused for a second, something clicked in Fate's mind. This was one of Nanoha's "followers". Fate still couldn't figure out why Nanoha was dragging her around like this, however. Of course, you know why, right? Right?

"Grr... FATE TESTAROSSA! YOU WILL PAY!"

As the boy stormed of in a mad fury, Fate and Nanoha were left alone to talk.

"So, who exactly was that?"

"Him? He's Min Skin. Don't ask about the name. He's one of the more... 'dedicated' fanboys. He's got an overenthusiastic imagination. I don't know why, though."

Fate could tell that Nanoha was right. Although he wasn't that bad looking, he had no chance at all with her oh-so-lovely Nanoha, the one and eternal master of all people and her love.

...Yeah, Fate didn't think that. The only true thing about the above paragraph was up to the right. None of that complimentary stuff about Nanoha or the other part of the seond sentence was true. Just ignore it.

"Hey... you don't mind actually going with me, do you Fate? I mean, he's probably going to stalk me later, and if I'm not with you then..."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll go with you. We're friends, right?"

"Heh. Of course."

So, Fate and Nanoha ended up becoming partners. Of course, if you couldn't tell that was going to happen, you really do need to get around more. Seriously. I mean it even more this time.

Fate and Nanoha then started touring the area, with many things catching their intrest, but nothing standing out THAT much. One time Fate jumped up because the shock of seeing a hologram pop out of nowhere was frightening, which resulted in Nanoha chuckling and Fate getting up and dusting herself off, seemingly unphased by this event. However, things would take a small change when the two of them arrived at the snow emulator that was there just to make the scene seem more symbolic in a really weird kind of way. Whether it does or not is up to you. I personally think it doesn't, but you may think differently.

"Wow, Fate! Isn't this amazing?"

Nanoha was referring to, of course, the snow emulator, which was creating images of snow so perfectly that it looked like they were really there.

"Well, yes, considering that they were able to successfully-"

As Fate was in the middle of her sentence, she was stopped short by a slight poke with a bit of force behind it by Nanoha, who apparently wanted to butt in and be heard.

"Look, Fate, I don't mind all that intelligent talk because I understand a bit of what you're saying, but could at least try to act a little bit less formal to me? It's really discouraging. I mean, we're friends, right?"

"Well, I'll try."

As Nanoha and Fate walked out of the snow emulator, smiling at each other, one who knew Fate well would know that this was the first truly natural smile she had let out in a while. It seemed that Nanoha was right for her after all.

* * *

Yeah, that's it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Okay, first off, I apologize, as this would have been out sooner, but various things got in the way of me finishing this, such as life, I'm sure some of you are familiar with the theory of its existence.

Also, in the reviews for the last chapter, it seemed that some people wanted me to tease the reader less, some more. Truthfully, I wasn't aware that I was doing it in the first place. Anyways, since I don't know what I was doing, I have no clue if I put in more or less. So, if you are offended, sorry.

Lastly, a new poll's up on my profile, go vote.

Enjoy.

* * *

As the two of them went and left the snow emulator, Nanoha and Fate were having a generally good time, especially since Fate was starting to let herself loose a bit. However, in their enjoyment, they did not notice how they were being watched by the "followers", who were plotting out their next scheme. They had no idea if the last one worked, as they were under the impression that Fate had no clue it was them. Of course, they thought their plans were so perfect they could never fail, so general consensus among them said that the book kidnapping worked. Still, inspired by delusions of past success, the "followers" plotted out their next plan, which, as you can imagine, will end up making Fate and Nanoha closer.

"Yes! So then we will trip that dreaded FATE TESTAROSSA! Then our beloved Nanoha will leave that stupid girl behind in disgust at her supposed clumsiness! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

As the "followers" continued their pathetic attempt at laughing evilly, somehow in union, they did not notice they were being spied on by a figure, shrouded in shadows just for the sake of creating dramatic effect. That, and he wouldn't have to be described right now. Speaking to himself, he pushed up the rim of his glasses and pointed out the obvious flaw in the "followers'" plan.

"Hmph! Amateurs. They have no idea how much of a dangerous move tripping is. There are a hundred ways that can work against them. They're a bunch of idiots. Still, they're quite interesting. It's been a while since I've seen such terrible plotters. "

As he started smirking, the boy failed to notice that he also was being watched, this time by a girl, who was also shrouded in darkness for dramatic effect.

"I won't let you do anything you want. I'll stop you, if it comes to it."

This girl was looking at the boy from on the stairs, but near the bottom, and made sure that the boy did not see her. She had a determined look on her face, and seemed to be following the boy to make sure that he did not make any suspicious moves, and to stop him if he did. Not because of, you know, the other reason people usually follow others. Anyways, the girl was so engrossed in watching the boy that she did not notice that she too was being tracked by others.

As a girl and her three companions watched over the girl, they made sure that neither the boy or the girl saw them. The leader of the four and the tallest, looked over the girl in seeming concern, as it really wasn't that clear with her facial expression unreadable, and not only because of the shroud that was over all of the people watching others.

"We have to watch her... Who knows when that girl would get in danger?"

"I wouldn't put it past her, that's for sure."

While the two members of the group continued their conversation, they did not notice that they were being watched by yet another person. This one, however, was not hidden in a shroud. He was standing in darkness, so you can't see him anyways. As he watched the four, he made a mental note of what was going on between them.

"I'm watching you guys... A wrong move, and you'll regret it."

The boy reached inside his pocket. Clearly there was a weapon of some sort or something identical to it in there. Or he might just want to put it in there because he thought it made him look cooler, you never know sometimes. Either way, as the boy was busy keeping tabs on the group, he did not notice that he was being watched by... Okay, yeah, this is getting pathetic. Let's just end it here. Enough people watching others for it to be good. Although, this was interesting to the bystander, who saw those overenthusiastic "followers" of Nanoha Takamachi being watched by someone watching someone watching someone watching them.

As these people were busy watching each other, Nanoha and Fate were touring around, oblivious to all the observation going on around them. As they passed the display on why scales need some improvement and the sight of a guy with green hair and orange eyes drowning in the salmon tank that was there for decoration, Fate decided to try and make conversation.

"So, Nanoha, what were you doing yesterday?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just the routine running and stopping fast enough to lose the fanboys so they don't watch when you jump on top of cars and houses. That's all."

Although Fate took Nanoha's comment seriously for a moment, when she stopped to look at the girl in question, she saw an unmistakable smirk on her face. When she took the time to realize it was a joke, Fate chuckled along with Nanoha, who then said that she wasn't joking. Although Fate took this seriously as well, another quick look at Nanoha confirmed this was also a joke. Fate started laughing a bit more, because really, Nanoha's tone of voice and just the right setting to make her able to tell the truth in the exact same voice without anyone knowing the difference. Smiling at the other girl, they proceeded to head up the stairs the person were just at. Simultaneously as they headed up, the "followers" decided to make their move.

The followers used their stealth skills to sneakily head up the stairs to get closer to Nanoha and Fate. This didn't go too well, as they were such a big group they cause a big commotion. That, and the fact that stealth skills to them apparently meant putting grass on their head like a helmet. Not exactly the best thing to do. Eventually, the opted to send one of their men over to trip them, as the rest stay and try to sort things out. When they decided on a person and everyone around him threw him up, he went in the air and was about to attempt to roll to land when he hit the railing. Falling back down, he hit two other people and all three of them collapsed. While it may seem like this was counterproductive, the "followers" had a rare moment of intelligence and realized that his gave them a way to get space. So, having some people step on the three collapsed people, the "followers" made enough space to get out. Why they didn't just move in something other than a straight line so there would be space in the first place, I don't know.

Anyways, as one person continued using his grass on head sneaking abilities, also known as just walking normally to get close to Nanoha and Fate, he just ran while the two of them were distracted and hid behind the nearest corner. Now, I have no idea why Nanoha and Fate failed to notice him, but let's just say that he got lucky. Anyways, Nanoha and Fate finished looking at the display on why fans worked and moved on. Don't ask why that display was there in the first place, okay?

Anyways, Fate and Nanoha were walking, slowly getting closer and closer to the boy with hopes of tripping Fate Testarossa, not in caps because it's not being said. As the girl got closer and closer, the boy saw that she had looked away to talk to Nanoha, and stuck out his leg. Fate, unsuspecting, walked right into the trap, and tripped on the leg of the boy, who had run off the moment he felt contact because he didn't want to get caught. That, and the fact he was scared he caught something from Fate, although he didn't.

Fate suddenly fell forward, and began plunging towards the ground when Nanoha spotted her. Then- Wait. First, let me point out that this is all happening in slow motion just so it seems more believable. Thank you. Anyways, Fate suddenly started plunging towards the ground when Nanoha spotted her. Then she quickly reached out for Fate's hand, just barely missing it. Nanoha took a step forward, managing to catch Fate's hand, but ended up pulling back in a way that turned Fate around and had her pull Nanoha, making her fall down as well. In case anyone is wondering, this is where the slow motion ended. As it turned out, Nanoha landed on top of Fate, accomplishing two things. First, making it a fact that the "followers'" plan had failed, and second, making it a fact that the first shrouded person had been right, and that the plan had backfired.

Now, while the two of them were on the ground, Fate apologizing profusely, Nanoha decided to have a little fun. While Fate was apologizing so much, Nanoha took her hand and stuck it under Fate's skirt, causing the girl to blush deeply.

"Whah! Nanoha, what are you-"

As continued blushing deeper and deeper, Nanoha silenced the girl just by talking.

"I'm just joking, Fate. You seem so serious and tight, I just wanted to see how you would react when that happened okay?"

"Fine, but don't do that again."

Fate made a noise that was similar to a pout and let out a small "hmph" before Nanoha took her hand out, and got herself off of Fate. As she helped Fate up, Nanoha joked a bit, seemingly amused at Fate's reaction enough to smile herself. Boy, these two are smiling quite a bit, eh?

Anyways, as the "followers" had finally figured out that maybe walking in a straight horizontal line as their formation wasn't such a good idea, they got up the stairs, and had just turned the corner to look at the effects of their plan. No prizes for guessing what they saw, as it is far too obvious.

As many of you probably guessed, they had turned the corner just in time to see Nanoha's hand enter Fate's skirt. Now, if a regular person turned a corner, and the first thing they saw was that, then they'd be spooked. If a Yuri fan turned a corner, and the first thing they saw was that, then they'd probably jump up in joy. If a "follower" or fanboy of Nanoha Takamachi turned the corner, and the first thing they saw was that, they'd probably freak out. What happened was a combination of the last two, and many "followers" being converted to supporting NanohaxFate. As it stands, the "followers" that weren't converted ran around crazily until they passed out from exhaustion or lack of air, depends on which one you prefer, really.

Conveniently, it just happened to be time for the trip to end as Nanoha and Fate got up. Confirming to the guy with the checklist that they were there, Nanoha and Fate split up, as each was assigned to a different bus.

* * *

So, how many of the shrouded people can you guess? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

Just so you know, this is the second posting of this chapter, as I brushed it up a bit to make it a little bit more to the effect it should be with some future changes I have planned. Still has the same overall message though, so if you've read the last one, no need to read this one if you don't want to.

* * *

It was the day after the field trip. Fate was at school early again, since Precia had driven off at three in the morning, and Fate didn't feel too comfortable at home alone, considering that the wind was howling that day, as if someone was trying to summon something powerful. That is not unsubtle hinting at something coming up in the story, I swear. As it so happens, Fate was standing in front of her locker, putting her books away, when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Well, how convenient. It's FATE TESTAROSSA, and just when we finished crafting our next plan, too."

Fate wondered how exactly it was possible to have such a thick foreign accent. In truth it was a voice disguiser, used just so Fate could hear him, as the boy had a really soft voice. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out yet, Fate's name in all capitals signified that it was the "followers" behind her. Fate groaned to herself. Although she had a good idea of what Nanoha's fanboys were like from whenever the girl came up in her conversations with Shya, she really didn't expect them to be this devoted.

"Heh heh heh, are you shocked speechless from our sudden great appearance? You shouldn't be worried about that, as we will personally see it that you never have a chance to enjoy yourself again. Hence, we declare war on you, FATE TESTAROSSA!"

Having finally gotten rid of her load, Fate found the time to turn to the "followers", and found that their numbers were significantly lower than they were last time she had seen them. Although Fate didn't know why, to put it simply, the reason was that many NanoFate fans and they just wouldn't endorse or help out anything that would get in the way of the two getting together. Not that I blame them, you know?

"I... See? And how exactly do you plan on doing this?"

"The same way we did before!"

As one of the "followers" ran up and grabbed a book from Fate's locker, he began running away from it, when he got stopped by a punch from a mysterious figure. The figure had punched the boy in the stomach, causing him to fall back, and the book to fall conveniently in the boy's hands. As he strode up to Fate, he handed her the book he had recaptured.

"Here you go. You should be more careful, there's a bunch of obsessed idiots in front of you."

Fate could have sworn she recognized the face of the boy that had helped her out, but she couldn't put her finger on it when it suddenly clicked in her mind. Coincidentally, at the same time he turned towards the "followers".

"I think you should leave now."

Faced with one of the boy's deadliest glares, the "followers" couldn't stand up to the pressure and backed out, leaving the boy to scoff at their weakness.

"Well, that's that. I really do mean it. You should be careful."

The boy walked away, with this aura of calmness that seemed to flow out of him. As he disappeared from sight, Fate suddenly had a name to match with the face. She identified the boy as Chrono Harlaown, and any who could guess that either are really good at guessing or have been spending far too much time looking into things.

As the leader of the "followers" ran alone, for he had taken a different path to avoid the disgrace that would come if anyone saw him with his group after a humiliating defeat, he was stopped when a figure appeared in front of him when he looked up. Smirking, the figure, who was also a student from what his voice sounded like, asked a single question that would lead to much more.

"So, do you want me to help you?"

As the two of them continue their conversation, we will cut away to a different scene just to make the above one seem more ominous.

Fate began walking to her first class today, one of the few ones that she didn't have with Nanoha. Of course, since we're covering this, and Nanoha and Fate are the main focus here, you can expect an encounter to happen soon, I hope. Nevertheless, Fate walked through the door and put her books down, looking around the room, seeing who else was there. Before she could finish scanning the room, however, Fate got interrupted when the teacher suddenly reminded the class he was in the room, and began his lesson.

"Okay. Now then, turn to page 3... Wait a minute, you there," the man began, stopping to point at Fate, "Bring this to room 402, now."

"Alright."

Fate was used to suddenly being called on to go and get or deliver things. Why, she had no clue. Still, the girl got up and grabbed the note, taking it over to room 402. Which, coincidentally, was the room Nanoha was in. Really now, who didn't expect that? As Fate entered the room, she was confronted by the teacher of the room, who didn't even bother asking why she was there, as it was a common code that when Fate Testarossa came carrying something, it was for you.

"Ah, hello there, what do you have today?"

Taking the note from Fate's hands, the teacher read it carefully while Fate looked around the room, trying to figure out what it was. Before she could, however, she made eye contact with Nanoha, and the latter smiled sweetly. Whispers started occupying the room, as everyone's eyes were on Fate, so it was fairly noticeable when Nanoha smiled at her. Just then, the teacher slapped her hand on her desk in a way that resembled Pheonix Wright's quite considerably, and told the class to shush up.

"Here you go, take this back, okay?"

Taking the note the teacher handed to her and leaving, Fate left, wondering why Nanoha had smiled earlier, and why there were so many whispers.

As school ended that day, Fate was about to leave when she was met Shya, who wanted to talk with her.

"Hey, Fate! Is it true?" Shya ran up and asked, jumping up and down with energy.

"Is what true?" Fate asked, curious of the girl's enthusiasm.

"The fact that you and Nanoha Takamachi are an item now!" She blurted out.

Fate almost fell to the ground at this comment. Although she was friends with Nanoha, they definitely weren't the way Shya thought they were.

"What? Of course not!" Fate protested violently. Although it was much more energetic than what she normally would have done, neither girl realized it, as the tension of the moment was too high.

"Are you sure?" Shya asked, suspicious.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Fate yelled, trying to keep her voice down. How you yell and keep your voice down at the same time, I don't know. Of course, it does seem like Fate does know. Lucky.

"Oh... Fine then... Well, be careful of that girl's fanboys, they might try attacking you." This, this is foreshadowing for future events, unlike the example from above. So keep this in mind, okay?

"Geez... Can I count on you to dissolve all these rumors?"

Shya had this unnatural talent of being able to create and dispel rumors at her will. Just give her an hour and you'd have your job done. Although she normally charged for her services, her friendship with Fate, who didn't know of her reputation at the time, let the girl get them for free. In fact, Shya was the only reason Fate was still relatively up-to-date with what was going on in the school.

"Alright, fine... I guess I'm off, then."

Shya turned the corner and headed down the stairs, which was a good thing, as just when Shya turned the corner, as if on cue, Nanoha ran to Fate and glomped her in a loving way.

* * *

Yeah, mainly the ending was changed. I'd put "Please Review" here, but that seems a little pointless now, considering that anyone reading this would already be behind a bit, and only want to review the latest chapter. Still, if you feel like you want to review this one, by all means, go ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Yeah, I'm back from my trip, and while I was away, produced this. This was actually supposed to be two chapters, but I was bored when I finished where 6 was supposed to end and had some very rough drafts for 7 around, so I decided to combine them. Hopefully, that's not a bad idea.

Somehow, I have something for a scene that won't take place for at least 10 chapters. I don't know why, I think I just wrote it down before I forgot it.

Enjoy.

* * *

When Nanoha glomped her, Fate instinctively turned around, yelling out the first thing that came to mind.

"Woah! Hey! Nanoha, what are you doing?" Fate was, obviously, spooked. Really, I mean, if Nanoha just jumped you from behind, you'd be scared too, right? She isn't called the White Devil for nothing, you know. Nanoha, of course, just smiled like she had been so often lately.

"Aww, c'mon, it's not that bad, is it? Feito-chan!"

"What the- "Feito-chan"!? Why are you calling me that?"

"Don't be so cold, Fate." Nanoha, who was still on Fate's back, pretended to pout, giving Fate some small pangs of guilt, before remembering how much Nanoha decided to joke around, and all the guilt suddenly disappeared. "We're studying Japan and how its culture is different from ours, right? I just wanted to test how much I had learned, I'm not- WOAH!"

Fate had finally collapsed from having Nanoha riding on her back for too long, and fell down, taking Nanoha with her. Of course, as you should have been able to tell, this left the two of them in a... "suggestive" position, with Nanoha on Fate, again. Really, Fate's ended up on bottom in every occasion so far. Scooting out from under Nanoha, Fate sat up and rubbed her head, where she had hit the ground on.

"Owww, that hurt... Anyways, what were you saying, Nanoha?" Fate turned to Nanoha, who had also gotten up, and was checking her knee, where she had hit the ground on first. Noticing that Fate had asked her a question, Nanoha turned towards Fate, and had to think for a second or two in order to remember what she was going to say.

"Oh, I was just telling you that since we were reading about what Japanese culture was like in History, I decided to see how much I had learned by testing it out in real life. That's all, nothing much, like we were 9 year olds fighting each other, and I wanted you to listen to me." The last sentence right there should need no explanation, and if you didn't understand it, then why are you here in the first place? ...Never mind, I don't want to know.

Somewhere else in the school, we return to the scene that we left to make it seem ominous. You do remember it, right? For those that don't remember, the leader of the "followers" had just been approached by a figure that offered his help. We will continue near the end of the conversation, as the rest of it really isn't important, and doesn't need to be described.

"Wait. So you're saying that if we trust in you, you can help us destroy any bond Nanoha Takamachi and FATE TESTAROSSA have?" Unlike most of the other "followers", the leader was actually capable of a decent level of comprehension and thought, and could think things through. He did not, however, posses much plotting ability, but his was far better than that of the other "followers". Not that that's saying much, however.

"Yes, I will guide you, and you will achieve success." It would be clear to all any who saw the way he stood at that moment that he had pride in his skills in the strategy department. They would also be able to tell that it wasn't pride without a reason, as it was obvious that he had many past successes in this department. Now, how you have to be standing in order to tell all this to other people just by having them look at you, I have no clue, but the figure had accomplished such a feat.

"I'm not so sure... I still think we could do it ourselves." In response to this, the figure scoffed, as he had seen the plans that the "followers" had come up with, and felt like they were actually trying to get the two together, not apart.

"Hmph! Well then, if you ever discover your own powerlessness and realize you need my help, just contact me here." Handing a card to the leader, the figure prepared to turn when the leader glanced at the card and noticed something.

"Wait, I can tell that you have your name, phone number, and address on this, but what does 'room 213' stand for?" The leader was telling the truth, as the figure had written down his name, phone number, and address on the card, along with "room 213". For those wondering what the name written on the card is, here's a hint. It contains at least one of the following letters in it: A, E, I, O, U. Whether it's capitalized or not is for you to find out.

"Heh, don't you know anything? The teacher's are planning to take our entire grade on a trip tomorrow, and we'll be staying at a hotel for two nights. I was able to pull some strings and get room 213 ahead of time, even though they haven't even assigned rooms yet. Oh, and here's another tip, Nanoha and Fate are going to be in the same room, so how you manipulate the situation is up to you."

"W-Wait a minute! You just said that rooms haven't been assigned yet! How do you know that the great Nanoha and FATE TESTAROSSA will end up together?"

"Fool, haven't you noticed? For some reason, the universe seems determined to force those two into a relationship. Anyone who's been paying attention can tell that!" This reason that the figure was referring to is the fact that the hopes of all NanohaxFate shippers in the world are working together to slowly push fate, the non-capitalized version, to lead towards a NanohaxFate universe. "Now then, farewell." The figure, after saying goodbye, turned around and walked away, jumping off the rail to his right instead of taking the stairs. Surprised, the leader ran over and checked to see where the figure was, as the stairs were quite long right there, and it would almost be an equivalent of suicide to jump down them. When he looked, however, the figure was gone, with nothing left to suggest that he had been there in the first place. Shrugging, the leader walked away, not sure how to use the information the figure had granted him. In actuality, however, the figure had hidden a tower of pillows where he jumped off, and upon landing upon them, the tower had collapsed, making them all slide down the stairs, taking the figure with them.

As he walked away, the leader did not notice that his entire conversation had been spied on, by a different figure, one that was female. This figure had been watching the events going on, and made a choice as the first figure started leaving.

"So, he's not going to make a move just yet, is he? That's fine, it gives me more time to plan out some potential strategies."

Meanwhile, as all this was going on, a teacher sat at his desk, trying to figure out how to assign people to their rooms at the hotel. This teacher was unique, unlike the others, in that he knew his role in the world. He knew that the universe was geared towards a NanohaxFate pairing, and had understanding unlike anyone else near him. Knowing that his role right now was to help the NanohaxFate pairing the universe was gunning for, the teacher marked the two of them together, them proceeded to figure out the rest.

The next morning, Fate had arrived at her first class of the day, the same one she had first yesterday, actually. You know, the one that managed to still be on page 3 of the book despite already having had over two weeks of school done? Anyways, this was the class in which Fate would learn of the trip upcoming later that day, which would last overnight. Fate sat down, hoping that Shya had already dispelled the rumor of her and Nanoha, and didn't forget about it because she had spotted a great opportunity to gather some information about people in the school. The teacher entered the room, carrying the equipment he normally did, and began to give his announcement.

"Okay class, since a generous donor has granted us a free trip to a popular tourist site two towns over, along with a place to stay, after lunch today we'll be getting on some buses to head over to the hotel that they've given to us, where we'll stay for two nights. If anyone already has plans and can't attend, please raise you hands now." Upon seeing that no hands were raised, the teacher continued. "Nobody? Good. If you're wondering why you didn't have to sign forms for this, the trip was included in size 0.000001 print for the trip to the museum. Don't worry if you didn't see it, I didn't know of it myself until the other teachers told me this morning." The teacher continued on talking about what they would be doing on this trip in more detail, and Fate listened attentively, as she had always wanted to go to the place they would be visiting, but Precia never got around to doing so.

In a class down the hall, Nanoha yawned, as she had visited their destination so many times that she could quote the visitor's brochure for you without even pausing for a second.

As if they were the same person, the teachers in every room began talking about the rooming assignments at the same time. Nanoha started hoping that she wouldn't get roomed with one of the rare fangirls she had, while Fate was just hoping for someone that she was familiar with. As who the two were paired with was revealed earlier, you should know that Fate got what she hoped for, and whether or not Nanoha did depends on how you view Fate. Without looking up, the teachers continued speaking out the names of who got paired with who, when they finally hit Nanoha and Fate. Upon hearing this, Fate and Nanoha both sighed sighs of relief, the two figures from earlier were indifferent, as they could have predicted this would happen, the "followers" suddenly started texting their leader, asking him if he had heard the news and what they should do, while the leader himself was, at the same time, shocked that the figure was right, while part of him was saying "he was right! See! We should have trusted him!" when his phone started ringing, alerting him of a new text message. The deserters, the people that had left the group so that they didn't get in the way of NanohaxFate, started rejoicing at the top of their lungs. Chrono just sat there. He didn't care. Shya suddenly started thinking of a way to use this against Fate to see if she really was involved with Nanoha or not. Somehow, the teachers were oblivious of all this commotion and continued reading down the list of pairings. Yeah, the teachers are either deaf, really good at blocking out noise, blind, or really don't care.

Lunch that day was relatively peaceful, surprising, really, considering that the news of the trip had just been announced today. After finishing lunch, Fate put her tray in the "to wash" bin and walked outside towards the bus as she had been instructed and was about to reach it when Nanoha spotted her, finished up her conversation, and ran over to Fate. Suddenly popping up in front of Fate, Nanoha enjoyed the look of surprise on Fate's face before greeting her.

"Nanoha, don't scare me like that!"

"Alright, alright, just making sure that you know we're rooming together."

"Yes, I know, is there any specific reason why?"

"No, not really. Anyways, I'll see you there, right?"

"Of course."

Nanoha ran off again, apparently having forgotten something inside the school building, leaving Fate alone there to walk onto the bus and take a seat.

Traffic was heavy that day, because two cars had started racing, causing everybody to move into the far left or right lanes to avoid getting hit. As such, the group didn't arrive until nighttime, and the tourist spot was closed, meaning that all the students would do that day is simply go to the hotel and rest up. This, of course, meant that Nanoha and Fate were together in their hotel room. Of course, since the teacher that assigned seats knew that NanohaxFate was top priority, he gave the two of them the only room on the floors that they were given with only one bed.

Nanoha lay beside Fate, with her top half arching above the girl. Fate was reading a book she had found silently, and Nanoha broke that silence.

"You know Fate, if you were a guy, I might be tempted to try and get on you right now."

Fate really didn't know what to say after hearing that. Really when a friend says that out of thin air, what are you supposed to do? Fate, in an attempt to make some sort of conversation, just blurted out the first thing that popped in her mind.

"So, I take it you're... The normal way, then?"

Fate was quite uncomfortable with the current topic, which resulted in her extremely odd way of putting her inquiry, Nanoha was able to understand the girl.

"No, I'm actually bi. It's just harder for a girl to win me over, I'd say."

Fate just lay there, not knowing what exactly to say in response to Nanoha's bluntness.

Really, Fate herself didn't know what she preferred, so responding with something about herself was out of the question. Fate was speechless, and while Nanoha was sitting up as she was lying down, At this time, the leader of the "followers" walked in and looked in through the little hole in the door that let you look through, saw Nanoha and Fate, and walked away. We'll get back to him later, and stay with Nanoha and Fate for now.

Fate had no response to how easygoing Nanoha was about giving information about herself away. Of course, we don't mind, considering it does some good for implying NanohaxFate, right? While Fate was thinking about what to do to solve this silence that had suddenly come over them, Nanoha leaned down next to Fate's face and licked her cheek.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just teasing you."

In the back of Fate's mind, she was wondering why Nanoha was acting so boldly. It was just part of Nanoha's personality, actually. In the front of Fate's mind, however, was why Fate had felt some enjoyment when Nanoha licked her. Before she could stumble across the answer that most of us are hoping for, however, an extremely loud yell from a teacher came, signifying that it was time to sleep. Fate was slightly shocked about the call, while Nanoha looked up in surprise.

"Wow, already? Eh, while I did say I'd go meet up with some people after the call, I think I'll just stay here with you, Fate."

"Really? Uh... Thanks. I'm just going to sleep now, okay?"

"Sure. Although, truth be told, Fate, I actually have a bit of trouble sleeping if I'm not holding on to something, so don't be surprised if I grab you, okay?"

"Sure?"

At this point, Fate no longer had the energy necessary to question her friends' various quirks any longer. Putting her head down on the pillow, Fate closer her eyes and tried to sleep, when Nanoha grabbed the girl and pulled her in, making it seem like Nanoha was hugging Fate. This wasn't a bad thing, as it does help provide a bit of NanohaxFate, of course.

After departing from Nanoha and Fate's door, the leader of the "followers" began heading towards room 213. On his mind was how all the plans suggested to stop Nanoha and Fate getting together had been so prone to failure. After he had talked with the figure that approached him with an offer for help, the leader of the "followers" slowly began to think more about the plans they could try, and he realized how much the group needed someone with some decent tactical skill. Arriving at room 213, the leader took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately, and the first thing that came to his sight was the figure, complete with a smile on his face.

"So, you decided that you needed my help after all, eh?"

"Yes. Just tell me one thing. If we do ask for your help, how much will things change? I don't want to this to be a wasted effort!" If there was any doubt that the leader did not deserve his title as leader of the "followers", it was obvious now. He had a maturity the others had not even gotten close to. Upon seeing the leader's enthusiasm and concern, the figure just chuckled and shook his head.

"Relax, relax. Don't worry, this won't be a wasted effort. I will be as effective to you as Zero was to the Black Knights." The leader understood what the figure was referring to almost instantly, and was doubtful as to if the boy could live up to the standard he had set for himself. Still, the leader gave him the benefit of the doubt, and as the leader entered the room to discuss how they would work things out, they did not notice the second figure from earlier spying on them. Yes, again. The two of them need to look around more, wouldn't you say?

After seeing the two of them enter the room, the girl turned around. If she wanted to do what she had set out to do, then it would require much delicate planning and preparation. With determination in her eyes, the girl mumbled to herself, and began walking towards her room. It was as if her words had echoed due to the vast space of the walls. In truth, they really hadn't, but since there was nobody around to say otherwise, for all intents and purposes, the words had echoed, okay?

"So, that's what you're going to do. Since you've made your move, I guess it's time for me to make mine as well. Isn't that right, Yuuno?"

At the same time as the girl was walking away, inside the room, the figure, who was revealed to be Yuuno, whispered to himself as well, inflicting much confusion on the leader, who was wondering why Yuuno was speaking to himself at the moment.

"Well, I've made my move. When are you going to make yours, Hayate?"

* * *

Dammit, everything I do seems to deteriorate near the end. Anyways, the first two figures have been revealed to be Yuuno and Hayate, so the third watcher group should be obvious now. Anyways, Code Geass was referred to near the end, for those who don't know. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Late, huh? Sorry, got sidetracked with _Words_ and a couple other things.

Surprisingly, it takes a bit of work to set things up so that a character that's trying to get rid of what you're trying to do seems competent. As such, I had to push all the supposed NanoFate interaction to the end.

Also, if you haven't notice, I did post something that would have happened in the future of this in _Words_. Consider that irrelevant, as I dropped it a long time ago.

I wanted to extend this a bit, but I figured that there's been no chapter long enough to post it anyways.

* * *

The Surprise Trip That Came At A Convenient Time(with the caps) ended, the only real plot point that occurred being the things surrounding Yuuno and Hayate. Somehow, the universe had lost its focus and gotten away from Nanoha and Fate for a bit. This was, however, quickly remedied, and the universe once again focused on NanoFate. That is, it would if it could get the two to meet in the first place. Someone, somewhere, was keeping the two apart. If it isn't completely obvious who it is, you need a better memory.

Anyways, in order to better understand the reasoning, let us get into more detail now. Nanoha had not seen each other for a couple of days, since the end of the Surprise Tip That Came At A Convenient Time. Yuuno, the culprit and mastermind behind it, had a certain plan in mind. For further details, read below.

Yuuno sat proudly on a chair, in a quite dull room with blank walls and only five chairs and a table. The room was bland, because Yuuno somehow though better in empty rooms. Don't ask about it. Suddenly, a boy, whose name will not be revealed because he will have no plot importance beyond this point like others, approached the one on the chair.

"Um... If I may, what exactly is our plan right now?" He asked, curious.

"Well, I guess I can explain it," Yuuno started. "Right now, we don't have enough variety. We have manpower, but nothing else. So, I'm setting things up for achieving that variety."

"Okay?" The curious youth from before responded, confused.

"Don't worry," Yuuno assured him, "just do as I say, and you'll be fine. Sometimes, the true battle plan must be kept from the enemy. Now go keep the two of them separate for now." Geez, Yuuno likes his Geass references.

Moving away from the Geass addict, we know move to the scene of our main character. For the uninformed, I'm pretty sure that's Fate. Feel free to correct me on this.

Fate, being the person she was, walked peacefully, Nanoha nowhere close to her current train of thought. She hadn't seen the brunette in days, but wasn't really that worried. According to her logic, Nanoha had better things to do than see her. While it was close to the truth, it wasn't the truth. While Nanoha did have other things to invest her time in, the universe had dictated that NanoFate was important to the balance of the world. How? Well, that's best saved for a different time. To put it another way, that was just something said to make the situation seem more interesting, but really has no significance at all.

Now then, putting aside the overly annoying push for that certain pairing, let's actually focus on the plot, shall we? Or, at least, the small crumb of plot that actually existed in the first place. Try not to eat it, please.

After spending a paragraph and a half away from the story, looking back at it now reveals to us that Fate was just innocently walking down the hall. Of course, since we are covering this, something important will happen. Otherwise, we'd have finished this scene a couple sentences ago. Fate took her books with her and moved her left foot forward, putting it on the ground. Next came her right foot. Left foot again. Fate yawned and then took another step with her right foot. Behind her, a certain brunette had spotted the girl and was going to walk over to greet her. Before the girl could do it, she was tackled.

As the brunette was being tackled, Fate was taking a step with her left foot. Now with her right foot. Before she could move her left foot for another step, however, a voice interrupted her.

"Ah, Fate! Hello there!" Rang out the voice of Nanoha.

"Huh?" Fate remarked, barely able to stop herself from tripping from shock at hearing the girl's voice. If you're wondering who the brunette tackled earlier was, it was Random Person #332. For those who prefer a name, just use Lia Nine. Do not look for significance in that, as it really isn't worth it.

So yeah, Nanoha and Fate were currently having a conversation that would make anyone just roll their eyes at how the situation between the two was progressing. Except that teacher who knew how the world worked. He would just go up to the two and push them together, making them kiss. However, it's his day off right now and he's busy sleeping. On a bed.

Before Nanoha could finish her conversation with Fate, however, she was interrupted. The person who interrupted her was that blue-haired girl from the first chapter. For those who have forgotten her name, it wasn't given, so don't worry. For those who do know her name, why are you reading this if you can tell the future?

Anyways, Nanoha, after being called over by the blue-haired girl, said goodbye to Fate and returned to her friend. Although the encounter was short, the damage was done, the blue-haired girl's sense of the fact that Nanoha was a friend of hers began to waver. Mainly due to the fact that Fate was somehow involved in her past in a negative way. At least, it's supposed to. If it's not, then it will make some things much harder. So yeah, just pretend that Fate is somehow connected to the blue-haired girl in a traumatic past event. Trust me, things will be much easier if you do.

Meanwhile, Yuuno was sitting in class, somehow knowing all of this would happen and playing it in his head.

...Okay, not really. The truth is, Yuuno had gotten someone to report to him in hourly intervals. That's right, Yuuno is so competent that he can hear reports without being caught.

Wait, is that the teacher coming? Never mind, he just got caught, I take back what I just said.

After a long lecture from the teacher, Yuuno was able to escape the room by using logic to stun her enough to stall for time. Sometimes, that actually works.

While all that was happening, Hayate was at home, planning her next move. She had gotten the basics done, now she just needed to get Yuuno to do some more to get a hang of what he was planning. Sitting back, Hayate wondered if she should head to school now. Deciding that rewatching Code Geass to be able to better counter Yuuno's references to it would be a better idea, Hayate set herself to do just that.

...Wow, it seems like all people do here is Code Geass and school. Must be boring.

Fate, finally having arrived at her destination, relaxed, only to find that the class was supposed to get up for a rearrangement of seats. Since you probably don't really care where the seats ended up for the random people around the room, let's just focus on Nanoha and Fate, shall we? Of course, the universe being the way it was, you can guess where the two ended up. Across the room from each other.

...Okay, not really. The two ended up right next to each other, despite the attempts to stop it by the small percentage of the universe that wanted something else, like NanohaxYuuno. Once in a while that side won, but most of the time it didn't.

"Fate. Hello there." Nanoha greeted, smiling.

"Ah, Nanoha. How are you doing?" Fate politely greeted in return.

"I told you, not so formal," Nanoha stated, pouting a bit. "Anyways, we never finished our conversation."

"Oh yeah..." Fate trailed, trying to avoid looking into Nanoha's eyes. "Fine." She agreed simply.

"Thanks," Nanoha smiled, moving in and planting herself in a deep kiss with the blonde.

* * *

Are my supposed cliffhangers as bad as I think they are? I really have doubts about that. Anyways, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Yes, I know this should have been up a couple days ago, but I've been a bit too busy. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I'll try to get the eight chapters of Words that should be up up here tomorrow, although I am still kinda busy.

* * *

The day came quickly. Both Nanoha and Fate prepared for it accordingly. As in, just remembering it was there but not really doing anything about it. Still, it was on both their minds, and they wouldn't dare forget it. Now that they day was here, they would proceed to... Wait, we're missing a scene or two, huh? Never mind.

So yeah, Nanoha pinned Fate to the wall and gave the blonde a deep kiss, keeping her eyes closed just in case. This had two purposes: First, it would allow Nanoha and Fate to lock lips, and it would force the "follower" that had been spying on the two to cringe, which gave Nanoha enough time to hand over a note to Fate, who hid the piece of paper in her pocket.

Now, in order to understand why this note was given, it has to do with the conversation Nanoha and Fate had before they were interrupted by the blue-haired girl. You see, the duo had promised to head out somewhere the following day, but really felt unsafe about talking about it in broad daylight. Of course, since a friend of our dear Nanoha Takamachi was heading over right that instant, So, to keep their plans a secret, the two of them decided on that kiss plan. Yes, they opted to kiss each other rather than do something logical, like call. Don't question it, it's probably just an easy way to get the two to kiss or something. I don't know.

Moving on, after the note had been passed, Fate expected Nanoha to break away immediately. Of course, with the brunette being the way she was, Nanoha decided to indulge in the finer points of Fate's mouth for a little longer just to tease the poor girl. Well, if you define "a little longer" as about five minutes, anyways. Five minutes later, Fate was about to pass out from embarrassment and shock when the teacher walked in. Taking a quick glance at the two, she then shook her head.

"Seriously, Takamachi. One of the most sincere girls in the class, and you manage to even turn her into a raging lesbian. Well, anyways, get back into your seat."

"Fiiine..." Nanoha pretended to pout, breaking away from Fate, who surprisingly still had air. Nanoha then slowly trotted back. She did accomplish what she originally intended to, anyways.

"Right. Ignoring that. Let's get back to the lesson, shall we?" Here, Fate decided not to take her chances and thought that the note could wait until she was in a safe area. Which, coincidentally, turned out to be the top of the building. Well, the top floor, anyways. That was the floor where you generally didn't pay attention to whatever anyone else nearby was doing. It was pretty much the golden rule of the floor. Which, of course, made it an ideal spot for- well, you get the idea.

Fate, taking the note out of her pocket, retreated to the corner of this floor she usually stayed at when she came here. Looking at the piece of paper that was given to her while her mouth was occupied, she wondered what exactly Nanoha had come up with.

**This coming weekend, at the place indicated later, at 11:00 A.M.**

_Hello there, Fate. Considering you're reading this, then it must have gotten to you safely. That also means I must have gotten to kiss you. Thanks =). Anyways, going into further detail..._

Fate, who was reading the letter, was caught trying to decide whether to be embarrassed or to be glad at the compliment or to just screw it and keep reading the letter. Regardless of what she chose, Fate ended up finishing the letter eventually, and found out that the place was that amusement park that had just been built recently. Say, why is it that some kind of new attraction always gets built around times like this? It's like some kind of magical company lives and thrives off of the money earned from unsuspecting main characters. Oh well, good for them. It is an easy way to get the characters to seem interested in something other than their companion, after all... Okay. Moving on now.

The day came quickly. Both Nanoha and Fate prepared for it accordingly. As in, just remembering it was there but not really doing anything about it. Still, it was on both their minds, and they wouldn't dare forget it. Now that they day was here, they would proceed to get ready for it. Fate, randomly waking up that morning, if waking up can be called random at all, remembered what day it was. Saturday. Despite what the last few sentences would have you believe, Fate required a look at the note, which she had left on the desk in her room, to remember what she had planned for this day. Let's just skip all the questions that come from that, shall we? It'll save time.

Fate, after having to remember what she had planned for today, ran over to the designated meeting spot after quickly getting ready, and found Nanoha waiting for her at the gate, having already arrived.

"Hello," Fate panted out, tired from having run all the way here.

"Fate, you're already tired? I wasn't planning on having you like this until later!" Nanoha did not mean it that way, I swear. She was referring to that new running attraction that had come with the new amusement park."

"Okay..."

"Anyways, let's get going. I do want our first date to be some fun, after all," Nanoha mused, walking ahead of the blonde. Fate stayed silent, having heard what Nanoha said but not really comprehending it. This lasted for five seconds. Six seconds. Seven seconds. Eight seconds. Nine Seconds. Ten seconds.

This is taking to long...

"Um... What?" Fate questioned, wanting to believe that she had simply heard wrong while catching up with her friend, "this is a date?"

"Of course," Nanoha stated, turning around to Fate with a look that wondered why exactly Fate hadn't figured that out earlier. "A girl as cute as you does not spend the day with a lesbian like me and not call it a date, 'kay?"

Fate was just about to ask about Nanoha's recent proclamation of her sexuality before she was quickly shot down by Nanoha confirming what she had just said before the question was even asked. Apparently, her earlier statement was a lie. Did I ever say it was true?

* * *

I wanted to extend this by a couple of scenes, but I just couldn't bring myself to write out all the detail without properly planning it out first. As in, where to place Nanoha's leg while she's taking a bite out of Fate's cotton candy. Putting pressure right between the legs or wrapped around Fate's leg? Anyways, please review.


	9. Good Names are for Creative People, Ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Yes, I still exist. Anyways, trying out something new here, which is using the six hyphens that I normally use to separate the AN from the chapter in Words to indicate the changing of the scene, in a way, and the full line to indicate the separation of the AN from the chapter like I always have. Also, chapter naming! Let me know how those two work out.

* * *

So Nanoha and Fate enjoyed their "date" at the amusement park by doing many various things. Of course, some were more... Interesting than others. And since some people would probably view it as a great crime were this event not described, it seems that the "law" must be upheld.

"So..." Fate started off and tried to make conversation as the two walked further in, "I'm kinda confused. What exactly are you interested in?" She asked, referring to the whole event that took place a couple seconds ago.

"I'm..." Nanoha spoke in response to Fate's question, trying to figure out the answer that would make the girl blush the most. After three horrible seconds of consideration, the answer arrived, "Fatesexual."

"Don't want to know." Fate commented, clearly in a much better mood than she had been in the past few days. "Seriously though, what?"

"Depends on how much you appeal to me tonight. Who knows? I may consider going full-time for the female persuasion just for you."

"I'm sorry I ever asked," Fate was very obviously in a good mood, as she was joking around with Nanoha playfully.

"Although, either way, I'm not letting you out of my sight without forcing you to take a free dinner or two." This is when Fate seriously felt that she should change the conversation. If it was anyone else, she probably would have felt this way sooner, but it is Nanoha we're talking about...

Moving on, due to her desperate urge to move the line of conversation away, Fate decided to point at the nearest attraction and try and ask the brunette if they wanted to try that. Nanoha, looking where Fate pointed to put two and two together and, although she realized the blonde's intentions, made no action to point them out, as their proposed destination was much more interesting than their current location. It was an almost world-renowned contest hall, where the point of the game that was held at this hall was to try and keep your mouth shut as long as you could. The building itself had wonderful gold cloth for it's curtain, with emerald gigantic letters that were so big that you couldn't hope to read what they were all saying unless you were at least half a mile away. In each of the multiple windows, it was possible to see multiple contestants try their hand at this game.

...

What. The. Fu- never mind, let's try looking at this from a logical standpoint. First off, this place is relatively new, how the heck do they have a world-renowned attraction already? And that's not even taking into account how you get successful off of keeping your mouth shut. Even if there are prizes, you can't- I give up. Magic, okay? Let's just chalk it all up to magic and not think about this. My mind already broke, I think I want to keep it from becoming dust. Magic. And not that "pink beam of doom" magic that Nanoha is so famous for either, the "I make this happen by thinking about it" type of magic. Now, let's move on.

Fate was already beginning to regret her choice as steam rapidly blew in her face and tried to make her open her mouth. I still don't see the appeal in this. Anyways, after thirty seconds, Fate finally gave in to whatever the place was doing to make her open her mouth and opened it. Unfortunately, since Fate was not in a TV show or starring in a manga, she did not suddenly become an expert and get a high score. Rather, she placed neat the bottom of the ten to twenty percent range, and won a free ticket to a small snack at any store for her trouble. If the place gives free snack tickets the people that don't do so well, then how does the park stay alive? And they give you a prize every time you enter too, how does that even work... Right. Magic. No more thinking about it.

------

After the time in the building-that-should-be-forgotten-for-the-sake-of-mankind-that-has-an-overly-long-hyphenated-name, it was time to decide where to go next. Spotting something that caught her eye, Nanoha grabbed Fate by the back of her dark brown sweater and began dragging the girl over to it. Taken by surprise, Fate was still confused when she caught sight of the Evsdigbmm Hifefs, which Nanoha was heading towards... What kind of name is that? I mean, it makes no sense whatsoever, and just seems like a bunch of random letters put together. Seriously, what are you supposed to do? There's no logical meaning behind that name in any wa- wait. If you did _that_ and translated it, then it would come out to be... Oh, I see. So that's what it means. Now that that's settled, let's move on.

The Evsdigbmm Hifefs took the shape of a cup, having the bottom of the handle be the entrance. As she was being dragged into the cup by Nanoha, Fate noticed a couple people staring at her. What Fate didn't know, however, was that the people watching were either Signum, Yuuno, the "follower" Yuuno sent on a secret mission that didn't notice that Nanoha was the one dragging Fate, or someone trying to imagine the two in bed for... Certain reasons.

Upon entering the Evsdigbmm Hfets, Nanoha let go of Fate and waited for her to get up before stepping towards the end of the line. Not knowing what else to do, Fate followed timidly. After a next to unbearable wait that amounted to about ten minutes, the front of the line had been reached, and the pair went in, heading towards the seats. There were too seats in each vehicle, and every vehicle was in the shape of a sphere. Nanoha, remembering that the employee instructed her to press the green square to close the door, reached for the control panel. By some insane coincidence, Nanoha MISSED the green square and ended up pressing the red triangle, which was the button that indicated that both participants were ready, to put it in a fancy way. The moment the button was pushed, a voice sounded over the speaker.

"Hello. You have just confirmed you are ready. We will depart in 10, 9, 8..."

Cursing inwardly, Nanoha pushed Fate into a seat before getting in the other one and pressing the green square to close the door. At the same time, the brunette pressed the blue diamond to attach the safety belts. You know, I like how these buttons have no relevance whatsoever to each other, the shape of the ride, or what they do. Last time I checked, buttons were supposed to make sense.

After being pushed, Fate stumbled onto the seat she was aimed at, landing on her right leg. Before Fate could fix her position, however, the belt locked in, preventing any correction, however that works. The count arrived at zero right after the belts became fully strapped, and the sphere shot off while spinning around rapidly.

After about two minutes, the sphere slowly skidded to a stop, signaling the end. Nanoha was grinning from the thrill, and Fate was panting from the high speed at which they were going so suddenly. There's probably going to be a blackout any second now, huh? There always is.

Just then, the lights inside the sphere went out.

See? I told you. Even if the sphere is battery powered, it still manages to get a blackout somehow.

Just then, a voice rang over the speakers.

"Hello there. As you have noticed, the lights have gone out. This is not a blackout. We simply stop every ten minutes to allow people to think about how much of the ride they have already experience or get built up in anticipation. We will resume operation in five minutes. Thank you." Damn.

That's a stupid mechanic.

Not knowing what else to do, Nanoha and Fate sat silently, waiting for the lights to come back on. Five minutes later, they did. I still think it's a stupid idea. Slowly, the door slid open an inch before the lights went back out again due to a blackout.

In a moment, the speakers resonated another message in the same voice as the previous message.

"Attention: This actually is a blackout. Unlike everything else in the park, we lack a backup generator. Please be patient for about ten minutes as we take some extra energy from other places to repower everything. Thank you." Wow, there actually was a blackout. Even though there was an extremely impractical explanation for it, Nanoha and Fate were still sitting in the sphere waiting for power to come. Say, why don't they take power from the building-that-should-be-forgotten-for-the-sake-of-mankind-that-has-an-overly-long-hyphenated-name? It's powered by magic anyways. Even if it isn't, there be no loss! Anyways, putting aside what I think, back to what you're really here for. Nanoha and Fate.

Although the news of the blackout was surprising at first, it wasn't so bad for the pair once the initial shock died down, as they had just spent the last five minutes in similar situations. Ten more wouldn't be so bad, right?

Apparently so, as ten minutes passed rather uneventfully, while Nanoha and Fate talked about how they thought about the ride to try and appease the boredom. Suddenly, the lights came on, and the doors open, very obviously signaling that the lack of power had been fixed. Pressing the black line to get rid of the belts, Nanoha got up and was heading towards the door when Fate made a noise of shock and fell down.

"Fate? What's wrong?" Nanoha yelled, worried, grabbing the one of the girl's arms and offering to help her up.

"Nothing..." Fate muttered, accepting the help and pulling herself up, "my leg's just a bit nUMB!" She yelled, falling once again, still not adapted to the strange sensation in her leg that was throwing off her balance. This is the point where any normal person would be glad that the ride takes so long to go off to be ridden by the next person. Because of how much Nanoha cared for Fate, however, she was busy worrying about her friend. Fate was too busy falling down to pay attention to things like that.

Sighing, Nanoha lifted Fate into the air, and placed the blonde on her back.

"Hold on tight, okay?"

"Um... Nanoha... What?" Fate asked, trying to from a coherent and logical explanation as to what had just happened.

"Well, since you are clearly incapable of walking, I'll just carry you. Don't worry, you're really light, you know."

"That's not the problemmmmmm..." Fate trailed, resigning herself to her fate and folding her arms right above Nanoha's chest as the brunette heading towards the exit.

* * *

This was supposed to be two or three times longer, but I decided that this was enough for one chapter and felt like thinking about everything else that would happen at the park a bit more(read: I got lazy). Please review.


End file.
